The Girl with the Mask
by Rose's Shadow
Summary: This isn't a story about a girl finding a new home. This isn't a story about a boy suffering from abandonment issues. This isn't a story about a boy confronting his past. No. This is a story about a young girl dealing with all of them. This is the story of the Fairy Queen, Erza Scarlet. This is a spin off to my other story Stars, Fire, Wings, Ice and Armor, the back story of Erza.


_This isn't a story about a girl finding a new home. This isn't a story about a boy suffering from abandonment issues. This isn't a story about a boy confronting his past._

_No. This is a story about a young girl dealing with all of them. This is the story of the Fairy Queen, Erza Scarlet._

* * *

It should have been like any other day. She should have woken up to her father shaking her awake... but no. It was her mother, and that worried her. Her mother was never home. If she was home, it was never for long. Her father was always home. Her father took care of her. Her father woke her up so she wouldn't waist the day. Her father made her breakfast. Her father was the one that loved her unconditionally. Not her mother. So why was her mother here?

"Erza! Get up now dear. I want to tell you something." Her mother whispered as she shook her. The red haired girl rubbed her eyes and looked sleepily at her mother.

"What is it mother? Where is dad?" the you girl asked. She set up in the bed rubbing her eyes. The woman in front of her had long white hair and bright brown eyes. That was her mother, Yuki Rose.

"He's in the living room dear. I just wanted to ask you something." Yuki started. She paused slightly and then shook her head. "Never mind dear. I just wanted to say good bye. I'm going to be leaving. If- If..." She stopped again. Shaking her head she walked out of the room. Stopping at the door way Yuki turned back and smiled at the young red head. It was amazing how much she looked like her father. "Bye Erza."

The red head girl just sat there watching her mother leave. She heard her father yell something then the front door slam. She glanced out the window and watched as her mother kissed a man that wasn't her father. The man was tall and very buff. He had bright blue eyes and white hair. She opened her window slightly to hear what her mother was saying to the man.

"Are you sure you don't want to bring her with us? I'm sure her and Mirajane will get along." The man said as he kissed Yuki's forehead.

"No. She loves her father. I couldn't bare it if I took her from him... Plus... With the new one on his way and you finding a job this is all we can handle." Her mother said sadly. A carriage stopped at the house and the man driving the horses hopped off and bowed.

"Sir Strauss, Lady Yuki I am here to take you back to your village." The man said...

Erza closed the window and set back down on her bed... As the carriage took off she heard her father cry. She had never seen or heard her father cry before... Him being sad was...it was unheard of to her.

She slipped out of bed and slowly entered the living room. Her father had his hands in his face crying. Her world crashed and burned seeing her father cry.

"Dad?" Her voice was soft and very shaky. He looked up at her slightly and smiled. "Erza come here dear."

She walked over to him and set down. "You know I love you right?" He asked her. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I love you too dad."

"Let's go practice your magic."

* * *

Erza stood there with a wooden sword floating at her side as her father praised her. She smiled brightly at the praises she was getting.

"Very good. Now remember when you go to use this you must keep your mind on the objects that you are using. Only use this magic to protect the ones you love."

She nodded at him and let the sword drop to the ground. "Dad? Why did mother leave?" He had been reaching for the sword she had dropped when she had asked. Stopping what he was doing he looked up at her.

"Remember when I told you that you where going to have a new brother and sister?" Erza nodded not sure what this had to do with anything.

"Well... Your mother was going to leave me... She was going to take you with her."

Erza stood there frozen. He had told her that last year! Her mother was planing on leaving for over a year! Her mother was going to take her away from her father?!

"After a while she decided to let you stay with me. Plus I wouldn't let her take you." He picked up the sword and it disappeared. Her father also had equipped magic.

Looking down at the ground Erza kicked the dirt. So the man that was there earlier was the one that took her mother. She knew her father loved her mother. She knew that. She wasn't stupid. She loved her mother too at times. It's just that most of the time her mother was gone and now she knew why. Strauss. That name rang in her mind and buried it deep in her mind.

* * *

_"RUN! NOW!"_

All around her children where being torn from there parents. Grown ups where falling like flies. Masked people where yelling. She held onto her fathers neck as he ran.

She watched as a man with a masked jumped out of no where at her father and killed him. She had been pushed down and her father was laying on the ground with blood everywhere. Her eyes widened as she stared down at her fathers dead body. One minute he was holding her the next she was on the ground while her father was shot in the head.

The masked man looked over at her and she could _feel _him grin at her. She took of running. She ran through the two and almost tripped a few times. She need to keep her goal in mind. Not the fact her father had just been... No just keep running.

She ran past a little girl that was crying. She quickly grabbed her hand and ran into an ally way.

"Get in. Shh. Stay quite. Everything will be okay." Erza smiled sadly at the dark haired girl. She had pushed the girl into a small wooden crate and closed it. She heard men yelling and the next thing she knew she was being pushed to the ground.

As she was shoved into a carriage she saw other kids there too. She then just realized what just happened. She just realized that her father was dead her mother was gone and she was now a slave.

Her mind just shut out all the memories of who she was and everything that had happened to her until now. She was now just Erza. Erza the slave. Erza the young girl. Just... Erza... The girl with the mask.


End file.
